This invention relates to a system for connecting structural beams in an end-to-end relationship.
It is known to connect a single "T" or "I" shaped beam end-to-end to a second beam by drilling holes into the beams and using nuts and bolts to join them. This is undesirable as weak spots are formed at the loci of the holes. An alternate method involves welding the beams together. This operation requires a skilled worker and provides a joint which is not easily disassembled if desired.